


Around you

by haOnudlesoup



Series: soonhoon AUs [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Developing Friendships, M/M, Pre-debut, Strangers to Lovers, Trainee, audition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haOnudlesoup/pseuds/haOnudlesoup
Summary: soonyoung wished that this would be his first and last time visiting the pledis building.but what if something makes him stay?
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: soonhoon AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200890
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Around you

**Author's Note:**

> note that this is roughly inspired by the song around you by hyunjin from loona (you should listen to it if you hadn't!) and the story of how hoshi got casted, i hope you enjoy! :)

anxiety spread through his body as soonyoung made his way to the pledis building. he disliked the idea of visiting new places. everything that was new and strange scared him. he’d prefer to just get back to all the same old places that he visited almost every day.

instead, his friends decided to try something new, what an awesome idea! going to a stupid music company just to have a coffee. ‘it would be so much better if we just stick with the old coffee shop next to our school.’ soonyoung thought.

and the worst thing about it was that he was supposed to get there on his own. his friends just abandoned him, promised to meet there, and made him go alone. what’s even the right entrance? is he gonna appear right in the performance room and make a fool of himself if he chooses the closest door? what happens if he’s not sure? just standing in front of the building for the next half an hour probably isn’t the best idea.

after debating himself for a good few minutes and standing next to a door like a creep, soonyoung finally found the courage to open it. and unexpectedly, he found the right entrance. the place smelled after freshly brewed coffee and it wasn’t even that crowded. yet it was strange to him and that made the boy feel quite uncomfortable.

after ordering, soonyoung made his way to a table in the corner, sat down, and placed his homework in front of himself. at least he could keep himself occupied until the others arrived.

he spent some time by himself and started to feel a little bored. ‘why are they taking so much time?’ he thought. if he stayed there a little longer, he might’ve gotten casted in the company or something. that stuff scared him, another possibility to talk to strangers. he knew that disliking people so much is probably just a stupid middle school bad habit, which might take a while to get rid of. but right now, after all the overthinking, he just felt really anxious and scared.

the feeling increased with a few loud noises, signaling that somebody came in. for a minute soonyoung raised his head to see if it’s his friends already. sadly, it wasn’t them yet. instead, a few kids his age entered the shop. that was it, the thing that scared the boy even more than normal people were people his age. just great.

right now, he just wished them to ignore him completely. and they did. most of them just ran through the shop, some got a drink and followed right after.

soonyoung didn’t risk looking at them, so he kept his head lowered in his chemistry book, which he didn’t understand at all, and tried to read the chapter he had to self-study.

he finally raised his head again, when he heard a slight sound and felt the chair in front of him move. ready to scold his friends for arriving so late, he opened his mouth and left it opened ever since because apparently, that still wasn’t any of his friends. instead, there was a short guy with some deadly glare, staring at him while sipping coke from a cane.

surprised soonyoung jolted in his seat and quickly closed his mouth.

“..hi?” he muttered.

“hey.” replied the other boy, chewing the straw from his cane.

for a moment they just stared at each other. the shorter boy tilted his head to a side, then looked right back at the other.

“so, you here alone?”

the question freaked soonyoung out but he tried to stay calm and collected. what could a kid like this possibly do to him? but again, he did look scary, with the stares and all. soonyoung knew right away, that it wouldn’t be smart to make someone like him mad.

so he just nodded. “waiting for friends, i guess.”

“what nice friends, leaving you here all alone for so long.”

soonyoung spared him a questioning look. how could he possibly know?

“oh yeah, i’ve been there for quite a while myself, just got from training. you looked pretty lonely, so i came.”

unexpectedly, the boy smiled. and soonyoung couldn’t deny that he would watch his smile for hours if he could. he’s never seen anything so cute and beautiful at the same time.

the other probably hasn’t noticed how interested soonyoung became in his smile, because he continued talking, letting the small grimace disappear.

“so what’s your name?”

even though the smile was gone, the taller boy just couldn’t get it out of his head and hoped to make the other smile even more.

so they got to know each other a bit. the smaller boy’s name was jihoon and as soonyoung got to know, he really liked songwriting. he was a good dancer too, which made the other even more excited about him. they spent the next few minutes just talking about dance, opening up to each other about the thing they both liked a lot.

the conversation didn’t last long, but it felt like they've known each other for years now. that all was until someone called jihoon and he had to get up and go home already, as he was late and still had a few assignments to do.

soonyoung’s friends finally came, yet he still felt lonely and found himself getting a bit sad. jihoon left and he even forgot to get his phone number. is he ever gonna have another chance to meet him? ‘probably not.’ he thought.

until he came to a realization, the other said he was training here, so it meant he was a trainee under the company. (which also meant he could debut soon and that could complicate soonyoung’s plans a bit, but he wouldn’t think of that right now.) he could try going to the coffee shop every day and maybe he’ll see him again. but that sounded crazy and soonyoung wasn’t some kind of stalker.

but there was another option to meet jihoon again. soonyoung breathed in heavily. he just had to make it right, if he did, he could be seeing the boy every day, and right now, that sounded really worth it.

before he left with the others, the boy quickly ran off to the bar and asked the cashier a few things, then left with some paper and refused to explain the meaning to his friends nor show them the paper.

a few weeks later, soonyoung found himself in front of the pledis building again. this time already knowing what he should expect and entering through a different door. he was going to audition.

surprisingly he wasn’t as bad as he expected and got into the company.  
and soon, he’ll finally see jihoon again.


End file.
